


Around the Holodeck in 80 Days

by facethestrange



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Geordi and Data's literary escapades is one of the most fun prompts ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: After Sherlock Holmes it's time for Data and Geordi's next literary adventure - Around the World in 80 Days.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Around the Holodeck in 80 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roolime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolime/gifts).




End file.
